Hermione is what?
by Melissa Malfoy
Summary: This is H/H and it takes place in the famous gangs 7th year. If i say too much, it'll give the story away. Hermione descovers something that will definitely change her and Harry's life FOREVER!
1. Diagnosis please

A/N this is just a little thing to get over my writers block! Enjoy! Also, please r/r!  
  
  
  
Hermione is what? - By Melissa Malfoy  
  
  
It was a sunny September morning on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many of the students were spending their Friday holiday lying under the shade of the willow trees that surrounded the lake. Harry Potter was one of them.  
  
Harry is in his seventh year of his magical education at Hogwarts. Earlier that month, he was named Head Boy, and his girlfriend of 2 years, Hermione Granger was named Head Girl.  
  
Hermione, Harry smiled. His pride and joy. 'I don't know what I'd do without her in my life,' Harry thought as he peered in the lake at his reflection. He smiled at his finally neat hair and glasses free face. He stretched back against the tree, ready for a day of nothing.  
  
But why does nothing usually turn out to be something, and a very big something?  
  
  
Hermione Granger left the Hospital Wing, talking with her friend Ginny Weasley. Hermione hadn't been feeling well for a couple weeks now. Well, 'hadn't been feeling well' was an understatement. Every single morning for a fortnight she had been rushing to the washroom as soon as she woke up to, puke… and she seemed to suddenly acquire a very hearty appetite. And Ginny, who was quite talented in the healing arts, offered to run some tests on Hermione.  
"Thanks Gin, for running those tests, I have no idea what is wrong, I've never had anything like it before," Hermione explained.  
"No problem. The symptoms, they sound familiar, however I can't seem to put my finger on what the diagnosis is!" replied Ginny. Hermione smiled and shrugged.  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but it doesn't hurt to find out. Well, I'm going to find Harry, I haven't seen him this morning yet,"  
"Okay. Well I'll go get the results of your tests and talk to Madame Pomfrey, see you later!" Ginny waved and sprinted back towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Maybe Harry is outside," Hermione strolled to the front doors, and out into the courtyard. She looked around at the lawns of her school. She caught a glimpse of a silhouette that looked particularly like her boyfriend. She smiled and called to him.  
  
Harry snapped his head out of a daydream as he heard a feminine voice call his name. He swerved his head around and saw Hermione dashing over to him. He beamed.  
"Hermione! Where were you this morning at breakfast?" Harry asked as she reached his tree. She parked herself in his lap and gave him one of her wonderfully passionate kisses. Harry returned it just as fervently. She pulled away and shot him a wide smile.  
"I was in the Hospital Wing," Hermione explained. Harry opened his mouth to spill out his worried words, but she put a finger to his lips, and continued. "It's nothing to worry over hun, I just wasn't feeling well and had a weird combination of symptoms, so Ginny ran some tests on me. I'm sure it's nothing, just the common cold."  
Harry nodded.  
"If you're sure. I'm glad you came out here, I needed something to get my mind off the match tomorrow," Harry enlightened her. She smiled.  
"Ah yes, the first Quidditch Match of the season. A little nerve-racking. Where is Ron?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed nervously at the thought. Even though he has been playing this dangerous sport for over six years, before the first game he was always anxious.  
"Sleeping. I think that is how he relaxes his nerves, by doing nothing at all," He smiled as Hermione giggled.  
"Yes, crazy kid. Oh I am so tired, I was up at six this morning, throwing up," she informed him as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for the info, my dear. You know how much I love you?" he asked, toying with her no longer bushy hair. He sighed happily as he remembered the night three weeks ago where his hands were tangled in this head of long brown hair all night, when, for the first time he told her out loud the three words he felt for her for what seemed like forever.   
  
(THREE WEEKS AGO)  
  
It was a chilly, star filled night as Hermione and Harry walked around the grounds under James Potter's handy invisible cloak.   
  
"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you," Harry stopped to face his girlfriend. She took his hands.  
"What is it?" she asked lovingly. He took a deep breath and said what he had been feeling forever.  
"Hermione, you have always been there for me, even before we were friends. I still remember the moment clearly where you saved my head in first year in the race to get the Philosophers Stone. Whenever there was trouble I had to face, you were right there behind me, with the little piece of important information that I forgot, or the right spell that would complete the plan. You never gave up on me, even when I did stupid and foolish things, like last year when I ran off to kill Voldemort. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. It would be like being chopped in half, which I would actually prefer than to lose you. You conquered my heart, many, many years ago. You are my best friend, and my girlfriend, and I could never ask for more. I'd swim across the ocean, climb the highest mountain, just to be by your side. Hermione, what I'm trying to say is," he paused, staring at his love's face. It was tear-streaked, yet she was smiling like no one has never seen her smile before, "I love you, Hermione. I love you more than life itself," Harry exhaled. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt.  
"I love you too Harry, I love you so much!" she bawled happily. He wiped a tear away that he had shed, and hugged her to him tightly. He carried her up to her dormitory, still hugging her as she smiled into his chest. Hugging turned to Kissing. Kissing turned into Making out. Making out turned into…Harry and Hermione's private business, which was indeed both of theirs first time.  
  
(PRESENT)  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry grinned foolishly.  
"A night, a few weeks ago, that I haven't seemed to be able to get out of my mind," he admitted it. She smiled, acting shocked.  
"You dirty boy!" Hermione pushed him playfully.  
"That's me, Harry Potter, the boy who's dirty," he laughed as she giggled. Just then, Ginny appeared, huffing and puffing, like she ran strait from the Hospital Wing. Despite her loss of breath, she was white as a ghost.   
  
"Hi Harry. Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, wide eyed. Hermione stopped laughing and turned to Ginny.  
"Yeah, sure Gin, what is the problem?" Hermione asked, standing up.  
"Er…that's what I've come to tell you," Ginny obviously didn't want to descuss the problem in front of Harry, and he got the point. He stood up as well.   
"Well I will leave you two to chat, I'll be in the common room 'Mione, talk to you later," he kissed Hermione and headed off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked, worried. Ginny bit her lip.  
"Hermione, have you been… sexually active with Harry in the past month?" she asked cautiously. Hermione blushed.  
"Yes,"  
"When was your last, er…period due?" she asked just as anxious.   
"Um, about a week and a half ago, which is weird, because it is usually bang on time now," Hermione replied, not as observant as usual. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and opened them. They were full of concern.  
"Herm, I just got your tests back. Your sickness in the morning, loss of period, an the fact that you had sex with Harry right before your illness, and the tests of course all point to one and serious diagnosis. Hermione, you're pregnant," Ginny said sadly. Hermione's jaw dropped.   
"What? There must be a mistake, I can't be…" Hermione cried. She knew Ginny was right though. Everything pointed to that.  
"Sorry hun, there isn't. I even talked to Madame Pomfrey about it. I hate being the one to tell you this though." Hermione started to cry.  
"A baby? But I'm seventeen! I, I can't! Ginny!" Hermione sobbed. Ginny hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry Herm," Ginny almost cried herself, "You should go tell Harry."   
Hermione let go of Ginny with tears streaming down her face in a hearty flow.   
  
"You're right, see you later Ginny," Hermione weeped as she walked up to Gryffindor Tower. As Hermione reached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady's eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Honey, what is wrong?" The Fat Lady asked.  
"Long Story. Toodledoodle," Hermione mumbled the password. The portrait swung forward and she stepped into the common room, all eyes were on her tear-streaked face.   
  
Hermione, Hermione what's wrong, Hermione, are you okay?" Harry came over to her and pulled her into his sweet embrace, which made her sob even harder, so hard that they rattled her whole body. She felt an arm under her legs and another around her back and before she could say another word, Harry picked her up and carried her to her room, and sat her down on her bed. She let out loud, heart wrenching sobs.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried. Harry clutched her to his chest.  
"Hermione calm down and tell me what is wrong," Harry pleaded. She tried to mute her bone rattling cries and peered up at his face, which was fill with worry.   
"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione weeped, a bit more quieter than before.  
"Mione, what are you sorry about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N So is this good? Should I continue or just go with Ginny Malfoy Ginny Potter? Is this better or worse that GMGP? R/R so I get feedback please! Flame if you want, it doesn't matter to me.  



	2. Reactions

A/N I love you guys! Seriously! The reviews I've been getting, wow I just can't believe it! The reviews are excellent, and I decided to do the next chapter earlier, thanks to your tremendously wonderful response! Well here it is, what you've all been waiting for, Harry's response to Hermione's bomb. Once again, please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros TM   
  
  
  
Harry was noiseless. Hermione didn't even feel his chest moving, just his heart beat racing.  
"Harry?" Hermione peered up into his expressionless face. His mouth was open, but he was turning purple.  
"Harry, breathe!" Hermione sat up straight and prodded him. He took a deep breath and put his hands on Hermione's.  
"You're, you're pregnant? But how?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. Hermione rolled her tear filled eyes, which caused a few to fall down her cheeks.  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. The tears started to flow again  
"Oh Hermi I'm sorry, come here," Harry reached out his arms and pulled her tight to him. She started to cry harder again.  
"Shh, Hermione it will be ok, shh," Harry held her as she cried, occasionally wiping a few tears of his own away.  
"Harry, what are we going to do? This will ruin my whole life! They probably won't even let me stay in school with a baby. Then my parents will kill you, if Sirius doesn't first and so I'll have to bring up the child on my own!" she exclaimed.  
"This won't ruin your life, and Dumbledore will let you stay in school. You know Dumbledore; he won't let his most promising seventh year go! And I don't think your parents will kill me, but I'll have to agree with you, Sirius will kill me," Harry answered. Hermione laughed feebly.  
"You're not mad at me?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and scooted over so he could lean against the headboard. Hermione laid beside me.  
"Hermione, this is as much your fault as it is mine. But, I guess I always wanted to be a dad someday, but I wasn't expecting it this soon. We should go see Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Harry said.  
"Yes, I guess we should. Shall we go now?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. He stood up, and helped up his girlfriend. As Hermione was walking out, Harry put his arms around her, holding her stomach.  
"It's hard to believe there is a little person in there, a little person that was made by you and me," Harry whispered in a soft voice. Hermione smiled, and started to weep. Harry held open the door, and they walked down to the common room hand in hand. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, a terribly concerned Ron ambushed them.  
Harry, Hermione, what is wrong, Herm, why are you crying? You guys, what is going on?" Ron asked apprehensively.  
"Ron, we'll tell you later, we need to talk to Dumbledore, be back in a bit, okay?" Harry informed him. Ron was about to protest when Hermione cut him off.  
"We will talk to you when we get back okay?" Hermione glared at him. Ron nodded and Harry and Hermione stepped through the portrait hole. They walked down the twisting and turning path to Dumbledore's office. Harry muttered the password to the ugly gargoyle (Acid Pop) and they rode the moving stairs up to his door. They knocked on his door and almost immediately, like he was expecting them, Dumbledore opened the door and beckoned Harry and Hermione in. He sat behind his desk.  
  
"It is great to see you both, however, may I ask the cause of this visit?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry bit his lip, this was quite awkward. He glanced over at his girlfriend, and saw her lip trembling. At that moment, she burst into tears. Harry squeezed her hand tightly in his. Dumbledore's smile faded at the sight of Hermione weeping. Dumbledore turned to face Harry and asked,  
"May I take a guess?"   
  
Harry reddened. He knew of course. There was no possible way in hiding anything from him. However, Harry nodded.   
"Miss Granger, I do believe that you are expecting a child. Am I correct?" questioned Dumbledore. Hermione nodded slowly.  
"It is not a surprise, you two are very much in love, but I must express the seriousness in this. Both of you are seventeen, and still receiving education here. What we have to do is…" Dumbledore was cut off as Hermione spoke up.  
"Professor, we won't be expelled, will we?" Hermione's lip trembled, as if daring Dumbledore to say what she doesn't want to hear. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
"Expelled? Heavens no Hermione, you two are very promising for this school, I will not let your pregnancy ruin your chances of being very powerful and great in life. As I was going to say, we need to contact your parents Hermione, and Harry, we need to contact Sirius and your aunt and uncle," he answered. Hermione showed a hint of a smile, but then paled at the thought of her parents.  
"Although, I think I will contact them at a later date, you two are obviously stressed from this news today, and I think you need to rest. Hermione, I will speak with Madame Pomfrey, and let her know, seeing that she will most definitely be delivering your child. For now, you may head back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry, before you go, I'd like to have a word with you," said Dumbledore. Harry looked over at Hermione as she stood from her chair, giving Harry the when-you-get-back-tell-me-everything-or-else look. She smiled at Dumbledore and treaded out of the room. After the door was closed tightly behind her.  
"Harry, about this baby. Lately, there hasn't been much activity coming from Voldemort, and that concerns me."  
Harry frowned.  
"Couldn't it mean that Voldemort is gone for good?" he asked.  
"No Harry, although your battle with him last year may have weakened him slightly, he is still very much there. I think it means they are either planning something huge and terrible, or waiting for something to happen that they can focus all their destructive habits on," Dumbledore explained. Harry thought in silence for a moment. Then he looked up at Dumbledore, with anxiety in his eyes.  
"Are you saying that Voldemort wants to go after mine and Hermione's baby?" Harry asked. He blushed slightly at the thought of the baby being partly his. Dumbledore nodded sadly.  
"Yes, I do believe that he will take your child to get to you."  
"But sir, if we keep the baby a secret, Voldemort won't know about it," Harry suggested hopefully.  
"Voldemort has a habit of finding out what he wants..."   
  
***  
  
While Harry was talking with Dumbledore, Hermione hiked up to the tower. As she entered the common room, Ron surprised her my hopping in front of the portrait hole as soon as she had both feet in.  
"Oh my goodness Ron, you nearly gave my a heart attack!" Hermione moaned.  
"Sorry, I only wanted to know what was wrong," he explained. Hermione nodded slightly and led him over to a couple chairs in a secluded corner of the common room. Ron studied Hermione as she avoided his eyes and examined her hands.  
"Well?" Ron asked expectantly. Hermione peered up into Ron's brown eyes.  
"Ron, I, er, I'm pregnant," Hermione mumbled.  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Ron bellowed. The whole common room snapped their heads in the direction of Ron and Hermione. Tears came streaking down Hermione's face as she turned a bright shade of magenta.  
"Ron!" she groaned and ran up to her dorm room.   
"Oh dear," Ron grumbled as his ears turned almost the same colour as Hermione's face. Whispers exploded like wild fire just then as Harry entered the common room. Harry was waylayed by many people asking;  
"Is Hermione really pregnant?"  
"Are you expelled?"  
"Did you get Hermione pregnant?"  
"What did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"What the hell?" Harry murmured to himself. He managed to wade through the crowd and sat down by Ron.  
"Ron, what's going on? Where is Hermione?" questioned Harry.  
"Well, I kinda lost control when she told me she was pregnant and accidentally hollered to the whole common room that she was pregnant," Ron explained in barely more than a whisper. Harry clapped his hand to his forehead.   
"Oh Ron," he groaned and dashed up the same stairs as Hermione did moments before.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N and now to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers!  
  
Thanks to;  
  
Look for your name!!!  
  
Me!, earthangel_2488, likeicare, kate, Lizziewillans, Dasani Black, Destiny's Angel, Miss Kitty, Tigerlily, Kerry, Rachel, zgurl, Princess Sakura, laticia, rojai, rockchick_6891, AMB3R, Tiffany Parks, Chocolate Candy, Nikki, harry_potter_nutter, Indiana jones, Dee-vine, KT, Arime Setta, arsh, pool, cloudzi, J, obiwankatie, daze, Sµîçîðå£ Sk¥_Wå£kê®, mel_potter, Kat O'Connell, Mander, Jewel, Trio Maxwell, Flutternut, kewl jewel, candy, m-girl, Expelliarmus, Jelp, sunshine weasley, sunshineglow, Kitty C, Cousin It, Wizdumb Girl, Winky, The_Blue_Pen_Fairy  
  
  
A/N If I missed anybody, I am soo incredibly sorry, but I can't be perfect. I'm going camping in a week (I'm very, very excited) so I'm going to try my best to put another chapter of Ginny Malfoy out, and another of this, I'll have to see how my time goes. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story if anyone is interested. Well, review my friends and tell me what you think!  
  



	3. Quidditch, Kisses and Yells

A/N sorry for taking so long! It's been hectic! Well here is the long awaited chapter 3!  
  
  
It was as though the news of Hermione pregnancy had leaked through the walls of the castle that night, for when Harry and Hermione reached the Great Hall at lunch the next day, the whole hall exploded with whispers. Some even stood up to get a better look at them. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as her face turned the same colour as Harry's Quidditch Robes. Harry took notice and glared at the whole hall as he led Hermione to the Gryffindor table. They sat in there usual spots, across from Ron and Ginny. Ginny smiled sympathetically at Harry and Hermione. Harry returned the smile weakly.  
"So…how was your sleep Hermione?" Ron asked timidly.  
"Sod off Ron," Hermione grumbled. Ron's jaw dropped and turned to Harry, his mouth gaping foolishly. Hermione never had cursed in her whole life, and Harry was shocked himself, but tried to hide it as he gave Ron a knowing look.  
"Mione, I got to go with the team to the change rooms. See you at the match?" Harry asked, as he stood up. Hermione smiled at him.   
"Of course, good luck," she kissed him briefly, quite aware that the whole hall was watching both her and Harry through the corners of their eyes. Harry smiled and returned the kiss then motioned for Ron to follow him, since he took over Oliver Woods spot of Keeper in fifth year.   
Seeing Harry and Ron head towards the door, the rest of the team followed quickly. The team consisted of Colin Creevy, Seamus Finnigan and a 4th year named Alexis Taring as Chasers, another 4th year Josh Connary and Lavender Brown's 3rd year sister, Cassaira Brown as Beaters, then there was Ron as Keeper, and Harry of course, Seeker and Team Captain. As they reached the change rooms, they could hear the rapid footsteps of their fellow classmates, talking animatedly to one another. Harry cleared his throat, and began his pre-game speech.   
"Well everyone, this is our first game of the season, and if we want a good kick off on the Cup, we need to win this match. Yes, the Slytherins all have Firebolts, but we have better people on our brooms."   
When Draco Malfoy was made captain, his father awarded the team with Firebolts. Seeing this, Harry, Ron and Seamus started a fundraiser throughout Gryffindor and sprung for Nimbus 2001's for each teammate, and of course Harry had his Firebolt.  
" We have three awesome Chasers," Harry waved his hand at Colin, Seamus and Alexis, who all smiled happily, " Two human bludgers as our Beaters," Harry nodded towards Josh and Cassaira, who smiled and laughed, "and a Keeper who has never yet let in a goal from Slytherin," Ron grinned with tremendous pride, "and me, the Seeker. Ok, time to go, have fun and good luck," Harry stood up with the rest of the team and Ron slapped his back friendily. Harry smiled at him, and led the way out into the stands.  
  
The Gryffindor team was met with a sensational applause coming from three quarters of the crowd but the Slytherin's were still making there boo's heard. The Gryffindors reached the middle of the stadium and faced Syltherin.   
"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch shrieked. Harry and Malfoy shook hands and let go at record speed. Malfoy was smirking knowingly. Madam Hooch's whistle blared and 15 broomsticks shot up into the air, and the match began. Dennis Creevy was commentating as usual since Lee Jordan left.  
"Gryffindor Chaser Seamus Finnigan takes the Quaffle, passes it to Alexis Taring, Taring swerves Slytherin Chaser Terrence Higgs, but oh no, not quick enough. Higgs takes the Quaffle, passes it to Bronson, and Matt Bronson shoots…and of course, no one can get pass Gryffindor's Ron Weasley, and Weasley catches it no problem and passes to… THAT WAS FILTHY CHEATING YOU PIECE OF SH…"  
Blaise Zambini is a Beater for Slytherin, and she has whipped a Bludger at Ron, hitting him in the stomach, winding him. Hooch's whistle sounded, and Alexis took the penalty and scored, 10-0 Gryffindor. The stands exploded with joyful screams and shouts. Harry flew over to Ron and asked,  
"You okay mate?"   
Ron straightened himself on his broom and croaked,  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Harry nodded and went back off in search of the snitch. 30 minutes later, Gryffindor had scored 6 more goals, making the score 70-0 Gryffindor. Alexis was spectatular, she scored 5 of the 7 goals. Harry had not sighted the snitch at all. That moment, Malfoy started marking his trail.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled, keeping his eyes open for the snitch.  
"Just one question. I've never had the experience of fucking a Mudblood, and I was just wondering how good Granger was, you know, to see if I should look into it," Malfoy drawled. Harry was about to turn around and knock Malfoy off his broom, but then he saw it. The snitch was glittering about a foot from the ground right beside the Slytherin goal posts. Harry swerved around the other players and zoomed 50 feet down to the ground, swung his arm out and grabbed the snitch. He held up his arm, with the snitch clutched safely in his fist. Madam Hooch's whistle blared and the Gryffindor team caught up with Harry a foot from the ground as he hopped off, and they tangled themselves in a many armed hug. The Gryffindors in the stands came rushing down, and he felt many hands on his back, and saw Hermione in front of him. He ran over to her and picked her up, and spun her around and then was rewarded with a passionate kiss. Many whistles and catcalls engulfed them, and Harry pulled away, grinning sheepishly at her. She smiled back and let him go so he could go take a shower.   
"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM C'MON TEAM, LETS GET SHOWERED AND DRESSED!" Harry bellowed over the crowd and the rest of the team followed him into the change rooms.   
15 minutes later Harry emerged from the change rooms, smiling smugly. He started his way up to the castle, when he heard a feminine voice behind him.  
"Where do you think you're going Mr. Potter?" Harry's grin broadened. He turned around, and saw Hermione leaning against the post beside the change rooms, smiling at him.  
"Going to my party," he answered as he started to walk over to her and kissed her.  
"Your party? Modest aren't we?" she laughed as she kissed him again. His arms snaked around her hips and returned the kiss happily. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers buried themselves in his damp hair. He laughed against her lips, and moved his lips down to her neck. She took her hand and pushed his cheek so his lips were back at hers. She kept her hand on his jaw bone as he opened his mouth, and slipped his tongue in to her mouth, and she pressed herself against his body.  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, this is a public place!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. Harry and Hermione pulled away quick as possible and blushed.   
"Head up to the common room now, no need for being down here. And Potter, remove your hands from Miss Granger's hindquarters!" Harry snapped his hands back to his sides, hardly aware of Hermione smirking slightly. McGonagall headed in the opposite direction of the way Harry and Hermione went. Once Harry was sure McGonagall couldn't see them, wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. They didn't say a word until they reached the common room, where Harry was practically dragged in by Seamus and Dean. Hermione followed in after. People shoved food and butterbeer in to Harry's hands as he went to sit down in an armchair. He dumped all the food on the table, tapping his foot to the music that was blasting, watching everyone laugh and dance. Hermione found him and smiled at him as he pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and kissed him, which she meant to be a brief kiss, but he held her head in place as they continued their kiss from before.  
"Um, guys, can I talk to you, if your not busy…" a voice asked in the chair beside Harry and Hermione.  
"We're busy," Harry said against Hermione's lips. He felt Hermione smile a pull away.  
"Ron. What do you want?" Hermione's smile faded when she saw who it was.  
"Well, about yesterday, I'm really really sorry about it. It was a big shock. I mean, hearing that your pregnant," he said pregnant with a whisper, "and, I'm sorry. I mean, you'll have a kid and that's great but I…"  
"Ron, you're forgiven," Hermione cut him off, "Quit babbling," she smiled. He smiled back.  
"Oh and Harry, just to let you know, I call godfather!" He stated. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Ron started to chuckle along with them. After they had got ahold of themselves, Harry answered,  
"Thanks for telling me mate!" he grinned. Ron grinned back  
"Oh yeah, guess who came to the match?" Ron asked. Just then, two red headed 19-year-olds burst into the common room.  
"Fred and George," Ron finished simply. Hermione moved so Harry could get up and greet them.  
"Harry, old boy!"  
"How's it going?"  
"Saw your flying today, really superb!"  
  
Harry laughed and shook both of their hands.   
"What have you two been up to?" Harry asked  
"Oh you know, setting up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, that's about it," Fred stated.  
"We know what you been up to Harry. Congratulations man!" George slapped Harry on the back.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, puzzled. George and Fred look at each other.  
"You know Harry,"  
"Hermione is pregnant right?"  
Harry blushed slightly.  
"Yes, but wait a minute…how did you guys know?" asked Harry.  
"Two words," said George, "Ron and Ginny."  
"That's three words idiot," Fred laughed. Harry smiled and nodded. He led them over where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Harry slid back in beside Hermione and she shuffled back on to his lap, and kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his chest. Once it got late, Harry and Hermione shooed the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years up to bed. That was when they started to play slow songs. Ginny and Dean were the first on the floor, unaware of the three Weasley brothers watching their every move. Hermione pulled Harry onto the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and rested his arms around her hips and started to sway slowly. Harry started to kiss Hermione's cheek, then traced his kisses down to her shoulder. Hermione smiled to herself, wishing that they could stay like that forever.  
  
They danced most of the night, and finally trudged upstairs at about 2:00 after a fiery goodnight kiss.  
  
The next morning, Harry was shaken awake by Hermione.  
"Harry, Harry wake up," she whispered frantically  
"I'm up I'm up," Harry grumbled as he sat up sluggishly. He opened his eyes and saw a uptight Hermione.  
"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"We need to go to Dumbledore's office, my parents, and Sirius are there, and we have to, hold on," she gulped and ran to the bathroom. Harry heard her retching and jumped out of his bed, heading for the bathroom door.  
"Mione, are you ok?" He called to her. She came rushing out, looking flushed.  
"Yes, I'm ok, I just can't seem to shake this morning sickness. Harry, what are we going to tell them? I don't know how I'm going to do this! I…" she broke down crying and Harry engulfed her in a warm embrace. He led her to his bed and stroked her hair.  
"Hermione, it'll be okay. The only bad thing that could come out of it is that Sirius could go to Azkaban for really trying to kill me," Harry said. Hermione laughed.  
"You're right. Ok I'll let you get dressed, meet me in the common room. Hermione kissed Harry and left the room.   
  
Once Harry got dressed, he headed down to the common room, then he and Hermione walked down to Dumbledore's office. They said the password and rode the stairs up to the door and entered. Dumbledore must of already told Sirius and Mr and Mrs Granger because as soon as they stepped in, Sirius exploded at Harry, and Mrs Granger was crying silently. Hermione rushed over to her mother, leaving Harry to deal with Sirius on his own.  
"You got her pregnant? How could you be so stupid! You could have ruined her life? What would you have done if Dumbledore kicked the both of you out?"  
"Sirius! Calm down! I'm sorry! I wasn't…I wasn't thinking," Harry sank into a chair and put his face in his hands. He heard Sirius sigh and felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. Harry looked up and actually saw sadness in Sirius's eyes.   
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that your mum got pregnant in her last year like Hermione and… and I don't want you to die like James and Lily," Sirus sunk into the chair beside Harry and rested one arm on the arm of the chair, covering his eyes with his hand. Hermione must have heard what Sirius said, and she had tears running down her cheeks.  
"Sirius…" she started, but couldn't say anything after because she started crying again. Harry leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.   
"Shh Mione, it'll be ok. Shh," Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes. he wiped her tears away. she smiled and kissed him briefly. She collapsed into the chair Harry was sitting in, taking deep breaths with her eyes closed.  
"Harry," a deep voice behind him called his name. He turned around and found himself face to Mr. Granger.  
"Congratulations," He held out a hand and Harry shook it, then shook her mother's hand.   
  
"Well I didn't die, so I guess we've gotten through that obstacle," Harry said an hour later at lunch to Hermione. She laughed.  
"Your right,"  
"Now I just have to take on Voldemort," Harry muttered to himself  
  
  
A/N hope you like it! Review please!  
  
Thanks to my chapter 2 reveiwers (find your name)  
  
NIFFLER!!! I am so sorry I forgot you you are my most favourite reviewer! I love to hear what you say! I still can't believe I forgot you last time! So sorry!  
  
zgurl, *~*Crystal Dragon*~*, Arime Setta, jbattly74, Niffler (so sorry again!), Phoebe Angela, Chocolate Candy, Hermione A. Snape (love the name, i want to read your stories now!), mel_potter, George and Fred (hey, you two were in my chapter! imagine that), ranger princess (hey, i might take your idea about "The Talk"!), Kjersti, Aphrodite, gLoRy (i'll email you my next chapter for beta-reading!), Kate, Rose Weasly, Holly, MirthO2, M-Girl, Shallan, Princess Sakura, KT, Kira, The Maurderus minus one, me, Wondercat Mio-chan,   



End file.
